


Getting Past a Particular Barrier

by SifaShep



Series: The Quarian and the Infiltrator [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SifaShep/pseuds/SifaShep
Summary: This is Remy Shepard/Tali. Despite the title, this has nothing to do with the suit. Well, sort of.Another older fic from the Archives that I somehow never uploaded here. The original Tumblr prompt was "I can't believe you're helping me." Chief Engineer Adams asks the Commander a question about his relationship with Tali. Set during ME3.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Series: The Quarian and the Infiltrator [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/349712
Kudos: 5





	Getting Past a Particular Barrier

"I can't believe you're helping me."  
  
“Not a problem, Adams. Always happy to help–” Of course, Shepard banged his head against the low-lying conduit casing in the service tunnel. “Ow!”

Lieutenant Adams chuckled. Of course, the commander didn’t _have_ to come down here, but he figured Shepard would jump at the chance to leave the CIC, even for just a brief moment. Again, he wondered how the universe would have been different had Shepard chosen engineering instead of Special Ops.

“Stubborn circuit glitch,” Adams muttered. He addressed the air. “EDI, I’m reading it in three different places now. Is that right, or am I seeing things?”

EDI’s calm voice echoed from above them. “You are correct, Lieutenant Adams. There is a T-intersection five meters ahead of you. Two of the fluctuations are located on either end of the short tunnel. The third is above the junction.”

“Thanks, EDI. I’ll take the right hand turn, sir, if you’d go left.”

“Got it, Adams.” Shepard crawled ahead and maneuvered himself down the left-hand turn. For someone as tall and broad as he was, Shepard was surprisingly nimble.

“Too bad Tali went to get engine parts on the Citadel,” Adams said conversationally. “Could’ve used her help.”

“Yeah. She doesn’t like tight spaces, though. Don’t blame her a bit.”

Adams paused a moment as he recalibrated his sensor. “Sir…about you and her…I hope you don’t mind me asking…”

“We’ve been together since the Suicide Mission, actually.”

“I…figured you two had something together. Just…how do you two get past…well, the suit, y’know?”

There was a long pause and Adams feared he’d crossed the line, but then he heard the commander chuckle and reply, “We deal with it.”

“Ah.” Adams couldn’t help but blush. Of course, Shepard would be the only one who got into Tali’Zorah’s suit, literally. “Just wondering. Those things are technological marvels in themselves. The suits, I mean.”

Shepard laughed, and Adams heard him bang his head again with a muffled curse in French. Adams hoped the commander wouldn’t give himself a concussion while down here.

“Yeah…they are.” If Adams hadn’t known better, he would have said Shepard sounded just a bit smug.

Ten minutes later, Adams said, “I think we got it, sir. EDI, is that gremlin gone?”

“Affirmative, Lieutenant Adams. The…gremlin has disappeared.”

Adams sighed and shook his head. “Good. I think we can get back topside, Commander.”

“Yeah, it’s getting a bit cramped in here–”

Another voice echoed on the channel. “Tali’Zorah to Shepard. Where are you?”

“In the service tunnels with Adams. Just fixed a glitch in the systems.”

“Found some mods for your sniper rifle that you’re going to like. Meet you upstairs?”

“On my way, Tali. Shepard, out.”

Adams grinned and waved him forward. “Go ahead, sir. I’ll clean up down here.”

“Thanks, Greg.”

And Adams thought he heard Shepard crawl topside a little faster than usual.


End file.
